meerkatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SnapeFan1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Meerkat Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Meerkats123 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sir Rock (Talk) 03:04, May 8, 2011 Hi I'm so glad you Came here. Introduce yorseff to Sir Rock He runs this place Meerkats123 03:09, May 8, 2011 (UTC) We have Meerkat Manor groups Are you interested in Role Playing? Meerkats123 03:21, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Carefully read The Rules f first Meerkats123 03:27, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Sir Rock has to aprove of it when you are a new user Meerkats123 03:44, May 8, 2011 (UTC) VCDM010 is a male meerkat, however there are plenty of female meerkats in the Commandos. The adult females that ar eover a year are VDCF008, VCDF011, VCDF014 and VCDF017 so you can choose one of these meerkats and name your meerkat Eva. See the History section on the Commandos' page for the month, mother and the litter-mates of the meerkat you choose. Some of the meerkats have already been names so you can look at there pages to see how we set them up. You can also be a meerkat in the other playable mobs, Whiskers, Lazuli and Zappa. Sir Rock 07:14, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay your meerkat then is Eva (VCDF014). Since her mother was a subordinate female named Mary, Eva was never given a birthday so you get to choose a date for her. Eva had one litter-mate brother VCDM013 and they were born sometime in November 1998. Now just make a page for your meerkat. For an example of how we set up pages here see my Commando meerkat Rhea Commandos. We role play for the Commandos in Kingdom Territory. Rember you can also be meerkats in ther other RP Mobs, some have already been named but their player left so you can also be one of them too. Sir Rock 01:14, May 11, 2011 (UTC) You know you can start role Playing right now Meerkats123 21:42, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Meerkat Wiki Do you want a real picture of one of the Kalahari meerkats? The one you uploaded is actually of the subspecies the grey meerkat. Also we are partnered with Meerkat Wiki which is all about meerkats, those seen on Meerkat Manor, the Kalahari Meerkat Project, and all things meerkat! Aniju Aura 21:59, May 11, 2011 (UTC) You can start role playing. The Commandos' role playing center is Kingdom Terratory Meerkats123 22:14, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to role play as more than one meerkat?Meerkats123 23:09, May 12, 2011 (UTC) What mob will this one be in? Meerkats123 23:27, May 12, 2011 (UTC) OkMeerkats123 23:42, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Male Meerkats123 23:47, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes Meerkats123 23:56, May 12, 2011 (UTC) YesMeerkats123 23:58, May 12, 2011 (UTC) The Zappa's role play center is Empire Terratory Meerkats123 00:10, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Here's a picture for Niko Do you like it? Meerkats123 02:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Now you can make his page. Meerkats123 03:24, May 14, 2011 (UTC) The Zappa's role play center is Enpire Terratory. Remember to fallow the storyline Meerkats123 03:58, May 14, 2011 (UTC) You should start role playing as Niko now that he has a page. Remember to fallow the storyline Meerkats123 19:18, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Would you like role play as a Whiskers or Lazuli meerkat? Meerkats123 19:42, May 14, 2011 (UTC) What mob do you like better?Meerkats123 19:47, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Budge and Shona are available. Their players have left if you want to be one of them Meerkats123 20:07, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes you can She already has a page and a picture. Just put your user on her page Meerkats123 20:17, May 14, 2011 (UTC) You can now start role playing as Shona.Meerkats123 21:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Can Zeus mate with Shona? Meerkats123 00:16, May 15, 2011 (UTC) What day will it be 32 days from now? If Shona mates today that will be the day she has her pups Meerkats123 01:10, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Shons can mate with Zeus now Meerkats123 01:30, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to be a Lazuli meerkat? Meerkats123 02:51, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead and choose one Meerkats123 02:58, May 15, 2011 (UTC) it's a pup You choose the gender Meerkats123 03:08, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes Meerkats123 03:14, May 15, 2011 (UTC) How do you like the new photo for Eva? Meerkats123 03:43, May 15, 2011 (UTC) When you join one of the mob don't remove the ID code of the meerkat. Instead add you name in the where is say (This meerkat is available) but change it to (Played by username). Also under All Known Meerkats also add in the meerkat's name and History make sure to add the meerkat's name where ever their ID code is said. Thank you. Sir Rock 07:56, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Want to be a Lazuli meerkat, VLF023? She was born along with three litter-mates Cleo, Cookie and Cactus and it would be nice to have someone be her. So if you decided to be her it would be nice to have a C name for her, since all her siblings have named that begin with C. VLF023 isn't an adult yet because they were born on November 4, 1999 so she is only six months old. Sir Rock 08:59, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Are you still going to be VLF023? Meerkats123 22:26, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes Meerkats123 22:45, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget to role Play as Eva and Niko Meerkats123 11:51, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to try to get Shona back into Whiskers?Meerkats123 23:06, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to still be VLF023? You can be more then one meerkat in a group by the way. I like to be both a male and a female so you can also be one of the adult meerkats in the Lazuli too if you like. Sir Rock 12:15, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to be VLF023? You can name her what ever you want. Meerkats123 22:37, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Here's a picture Meerkats123 23:46, May 20, 2011 (UTC) The role play center is Estate Territory Meerkats123 00:13, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Is Eva babysitting at the Commandos, the group already left to forage. Zeus stayed behind to babysit, so she doesn't have to stay behind and babysit another day. Also when you make an article for a meerkat, don't forget to stay what group they were born it too. Aniju Aura 11:40, May 21, 2011 (UTC) You know you should try to follow the events that ae taking place while role playing. The Zappa already came home and Lollipop already went to her pups so Niko wouldn't have to keep them inside the burrow. Sir Rock 13:14, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to play a Commando male? Meerkats123 13:43, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Would you like Eva to mate with Ghost? Meerkats123 16:01, May 21, 2011 (UTC) You can now role play as Clarabell Meerkats123 13:45, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Are you still role playing.?Meerkats123 15:21, May 27, 2011 (UTC) He you forgotten about Clarabell?Meerkats123 20:39, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to be a Whiskers male Budge an VWM002 are able to rove and mate Meerkats123 20:52, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Which male do you Want? Meerkats123 01:33, May 28, 2011 (UTC) There's Budge Meerkats123 01:53, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead and put your username on his page. Meerkats123 02:03, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Do you need me to find a photo? Meerkats123 02:25, May 28, 2011 (UTC) This is Budge before Kronos over threw him Meerkats123 02:37, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead and put it on his page. Meerkats123 03:00, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry but I think Shona will have to Abort her litter Meerkats123 04:53, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Are you still role playing.? Meerkats123 21:46, June 2, 2011 (UTC) OK thanks Meerkats123 22:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Dom't forget about Budge Meerkats123 13:20, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Can Budge mate with Emo? Meerkats123 02:37, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Emo is picky with her mates Budge has to proove himself Meerkats123 02:45, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Empire Territory is updated Meerkats123 03:08, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to try to get Shona back into the Whiskers? Meerkats123 01:15, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Now wound be a good time for Shons to try to rejoin. Meerkats123 03:04, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to come back and role play? Aniju Aura 07:04, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Can Crackle mate with Eva Meerkats123 15:52, June 17, 2011 (UTC) They can mate now Meerkats123 16:08, June 17, 2011 (UTC) They can mate now Meerkats123 16:26, June 17, 2011 (UTC) It's updated Meerkats123 16:42, June 17, 2011 (UTC) It's updated Meerkats123 16:52, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Shona is back in the Whiskers Meerkats123 17:06, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Eva will have her pups 31 days from now Meerkats123 16:47, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Is that a good time Meerkats123 16:54, June 19, 2011 (UTC) How many pups do you want in Eva's litter? Meerkats123 16:57, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes Meerkats123 17:02, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Are you still Role Playing as Shona Meerkats123 17:04, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Estate Territory is updatedMeerkats123 03:57, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Is Budge still roving? Meerkats123 18:23, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Manor Territory is is updated Meerkats123 02:56, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Empire Territory is updated Meerkats123 00:15, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Manor Territory is updated Meerkats123 01:06, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Are you online Meerkats123 14:28, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Is Budge still roving or not? Meerkats123 16:59, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Are you online Meerkats123 19:29, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Manor Territory is updated Meerkats123 19:34, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Estate Territory is updated Meerkats123 19:40, June 27, 2011 (UTC) All role play centers are updated Meerkats123 17:51, July 2, 2011 (UTC) All role play centers are updated Meerkats123 21:58, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Are you still role playing.? Or have you been busy? Meerkats123 14:44, July 5, 2011 (UTC) All role play centers are updated Meerkats123 16:30, July 12, 2011 (UTC) You know you can write about Shona and Budge in the same post Meerkats123 17:45, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Ignore Meerkats123 messages since your computer was out of compition. Eva had to abort her pups since she would be over due and would have to suffer being pregant for a long time after. Sir Rock 18:17, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Roleplaying Here Meerkats wants to know if you're still roleplaying here. Told Meerkats. Thanks! Wow... I feel like an owl... (from HP). Meerkats said to let Sir Rock know. I don't think I'll be roleplaying them since I'm not very active here either but... :) Okay then well if you ever deicded to come back you can have your meerkats if they haven't been taken by other users. We'll miss you. Sir Rock 23:30, August 10, 2011 (UTC)